


Solace

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess and Guard, Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Shallura princess and guard AU. Written for the following prompt: Person A wakes up one day and realizes they are completely in love with Person B. But there's a problem. Person A already has a significant other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/gifts).



Princess Allura was led down the grand staircase by an entourage of servants. A veil covered her face and she gripped a bouquet of juniberry flowers. Her bodyguard stood at the bottom facing the stairs, hands clasped loosely in front of him. Shiro's eyes, alert and focused, accounted for everyone in the room. He had never failed to protect her, a fact proudly displayed by the scar running across his nose. Those shrewd piercing eyes always softened when they fell on her. Today, she seeked their comfort. She gazed at him as she descended, until his eyes lifted to her, and there, instead of the familiar solace, she found fire. His eyes burned the traditionally colored lilac wedding dress right off her. They flickered with an emotion stronger than she had thought him capable of feeling. It nearly stopped her in her tracks, but then the moment was over. Shiro took his position, ready to accompany her into the ballroom. Allura steadied herself with a deep breath. Outside those doors, her arranged match waited for her, a prince who would bring a much needed alliance to her planet Altea. But on this side of the grand entrance were Shiro's eyes. Realization jolted her. That fire. It wasn't something new. It was merely the reflection of what raged in her own heart.

She wanted to look up again, to search his eyes for answers. The royal trumpets sounded out a pleasant melody as her entourage waited. And it occurred to her that it didn't matter. It didn't matter what secrets Shiro harbored behind that distant facade; her heart would always chase him.

There was nothing Princess Allura would not do for her people. The doors opened, and she stepped out into the ballroom to great fanfare. Attendants and guests surrounded her, but she was aware of only one person. Peaceful in the knowledge of who she was, and who she always would be, Allura signed the alliance, and walked off into her new life. She didn't look back, but smiled when she felt a gaze lighting flames up her retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by [this](https://braincoins.tumblr.com/post/155899961623/omg-omg-omg-you-guys-look-afghafuckin-wow-so-i/) art.
> 
> my tumblr: [sleapywolfwrites](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> voltron sideblog: [sir-klancelot](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here We Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037861) by [rainingWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf)




End file.
